cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael K. Williams
Michael K. Williams (1966 - ) a.k.a. Michael Kenneth Williams Film Deaths: *''Bullet (1996)'' [High Top]: Shot in the head during the shoot out at a restaurant. *''Bringing Out the Dead (1999)'' [Drug Dealer]: Shot in the chest (off screen); we first see Michael as Nicolas Cage and John Goodman pick him up in their ambulance and he dies of his injuries later on after Cage fails to keep him alive. *''Miracle at St. Anna (2008)'' [Tucker]: Shot to death in an ambush by the Germans. *''Brooklyn's Finest (2009)'' [Red]: Shot in the chest by Don Cheadle in the street, after Don first shoots Michael in the stomach in an elevator and pursues him out of the building. *''The Road (2009)'' [Thief]: Presumably frozen to death (off-screen) after Viggo Mortensen steals Michael's clothes and leaves him out in the cold; Kodi Smit-McPhee goes to return Michael's clothes, but is unable to find Michael. *''12 Years a Slave (2013)'' [Robert]: Stabbed in the stomach by Douglas M. Griffin as Michael tries to stop Douglas from raping Adepero Oduye; his body is seen later on when Chiwetel Ejiofor and Chris Chalk throw it overboard. *''Snitch (2013)'' [Malik]: Shot repeatedly (along with his cohorts) by Jon Bernthal (during a shootout in Michael's home). He dies as Jon is interrogating him. *''Superfly (2018)'' [Scatter]: Shot to death by Esai Morales as Trevor Jackson looks on. TV Deaths: *''Alias: Another Mister Sloane (2005)'' [Roberts]: Killed in a Elevator accident, along with Tony Colitti after Joel Grey plants bombs in the elevator brakes. *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit: Underbelly (2006)'' [Victor Bodine]: Shot by Connie Nielsen as he was about to run her over. * The Wire: Clarifications (2008)' Little: ''Shot in the head by Thuliso Dingwall in a convenience store. * '''Boardwalk Empire: Devil You Know (2014) [Chalky White]: Shot to death by Jeffrey Wright's men. We just see Michael smiling, the screen then goes to black and gun shots are heard. Gallery: michaelkwilliams-12yearsaslave.jpg|Michael K. Williams in 12 Years a Slave LLLLLLLLLLLL.jpg|Michael K. Williams in Boardwalk Empire: Devil You Know Michaelkwilliams1.jpg|Michael K. Williams in Brooklyn's Finest Michaelkwilliams2.jpg|Michael K. Williams dead in Brooklyn's Finest Williams, Michael K. Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:African-American actors and actresses Category:1966 Births Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by freezing Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Actors who died in a Scorsese movie Category:Off-screen deaths Category:People who died in Antoine Fuqua films Category:Actors who died in Nicolas Cage Movies Category:People who died in a The Wire series Category:Drama Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Crime Stars Category:Thriller Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Actors who died in John Hillcoat Movies Category:People who died in Boardwalk Empire series Category:Emmy Award Nominees Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Apocalypse Stars Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Boardwalk Empire cast members Category:Alias Cast Members Category:CSI Cast Members Category:RoboCop Cast Members Category:Fantasy Stars Category:Hulk Cast Members Category:Marvel Stars Category:Adventure Stars Category:Actors who died in Steve McQueen Movies Category:Psychological Stars Category:HBO Stars Category:Gangster Stars Category:Actors who died in Ric Roman Waugh Movies Category:Ghostbusters Cast Members Category:Phoenix Film Critics Society Awards Nominees Category:NAACP Image Award Nominees Category:Law and Order: Special Victims Unit Cast Members Category:People who died in Law & Order series Category:CSI: NY Cast Members